Playlist: Chloe
by BridgeToReality
Summary: Beca accidentally forgets her iPod at her girlfriend Chloe's apartment. But when she gets it back, she realizes "someone" went through her iPod. Considering Beca is a very introverted girl, will Beca be upset with Chloe going through a personal file? - Oneshot. Fluffy moments of BC's relationship. xx


"One, Two, Thre- No Amy, you turn the- No. Stacie, your hands are on you hips not your boobs- Ugh!" Aubrey yells in frustration.

The Bellas have been dancing and singing nonstop for the past hour and a half and all girls were ready to faint from exhaustion.

"C'mon blondie. Take a load off. We've been at it for so long." Cynthia rose says.

"Yeah, let's just take a break." Stacie adds.

"No, guys. I want you all to be perfect. Even if I'm not here. We need to win ICCA's like we did last year." Aubrey states to the Bellas.

"Bree, c'mon. You promised not to meddle. And Beca and Amy-"

"FAT AMY!"

"Sorry, Fat Amy, are co-captains now. And they're doing great." Chloe says humbly.

Chloe and Aubrey graduated four months ago, yet share an apartment together near campus. The two have decided to go to grad school. Although Aubrey and Chloe are no longer the Bella leaders, they still watch the majority of rehearsals, while Beca and Fat Amy lead.

"Okay guys, you know what? Rehearsals are done for today. Tomorrow be here around 8:15 AM if you wanna do some vocal warm ups before practice. But if not, be here at 9. No later. Got it?" Beca says.

Everyone agreed to Beca's terms and started to pack up.

"Beca?" Jessica states. "Yeah?" "We're all going to this diner tonight. Trebles are coming along. You wanna join?" "Sure. Probably, just text me the info." Beca smiles. "Alright, see ya." The Bellas leave the Practice room, all except Beca, Fat Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey.

"I'm impressed, Beca. I never thought a bunch of girls would listen to the alt girl that's two feet shorter than everyone." Aubrey jokes. "Hey!" "Oh, sorry my mistake. Two feet shorter than a hobbit." Beca glared at Aubrey while the other two laughed.

"I'm not that short! I don't understand why everyone makes a big deal out of it."

"I don't see a lot of twenty year olds that are like 5 feet." Fat Amy adds in.

"5'2! And Amy why are you laughing, you're barely two inches taller than me!" Beca argued.

"Yeah, but I reach the limit." "The what?" Everyone suddenly becomes confused."

"Wow, I can't believe none of you have heard of this. Okay, 5'5 and higher are known as 'The Amazons'. 5'4 is 'Average' or 'Limit'. Anything under than that are known as, 'The Munchkins', 'Oompa Loompas', 'Shorties', and or 'The Hobbit'."

"Are you serious?" Chloe breaks the silence.

"Yeah, like everyone in Tasmania knows this. God, guys get with the program!"

All the girls laugh.

"Awe! Beca's a hobbit!" "Shut up amazon!"

"6th graders are taller than you, babe." Chloe states, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Of all people, I would hope my girlfriend would be the one to defend me!"

"So that makes you a loner as well!" Fat Amy yells, making everyone laugh even harder than before.

Beca and Chloe have been dating since the ICCA's. As the Barden Bellas were making their way off the stage, Beca finally made her move.

"_Congrats DJ! Ever since the day I walked in on your shower, I never doubted you!" _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Beca screams over the constant cheers._

"_You always said you couldn't sing! Then, I heard you, and I already knew you were something special. You're amazing Beca. Maybe you don't see it, but I do. And since were being honest here, I'm really glad you were so stubborn with Bree." The redhead states._

"_What? Why?" Beca asks confusedly._

"_No one wanted to push Aubrey's buttons. Even me. She's been my best friend ever since I started here, but when it came to the Bellas, this was her show. And everyone backed away from Aubrey when it came to the Bellas. But, you didn't. And if it weren't for this short, sarcastic, obnoxious dj that I met last semester, we never would have been here. And we would've never pulled…THAT off!" _

_Chloe gives Beca a bear hug, practically jumping on top of her._

_Beca pulls away. _

"_I just realized something."_

"_What?" Chloe asked._

"_I was wrong. Not every movie has a predictable ending! Well, at least not in my movie." Beca smirks._

_Chloe gives Beca a questioning look and Beca just rolls her eyes right before she slips her arms to wrap around Chloe's waist and pulls her in for a kiss._

_When oxygen becomes a problem, the girls pull away._

"_But…. What about that toner for you and Jesse?" Chloe says, her forehead pressed against Beca's._

"_There's never been a toner for Jesse. I told him in first semester that I was gay so he'd back off. The only toner I have is for you." Beca states, which makes Chloe smile brightly._

"_Plus, Jesse stopped liking me long back. He's falling head over heels for someone else."_

"_Who?" Chloe asks, but when they look over, they see Aubrey and Jesse kissing._

"_I knew she liked him back! Remind me to tell Jesse that he owes me a twenty." Chloe giggles at Beca's childlike behavior. _

"_So, where does this lead us?" Beca asks seriously._

"_This better not be a hump and dump. Or at least a Kiss and Dis, Mitchell."_

"_Yeah Beale, cause this toner I have for you is fake, and I'm doing all this for a bet with Jesse to get in your pants." Beca winks._

"_You're so sarcastic."_

"_Yet you love it."_

"_God, what did I just get myself into?"_

After several minutes of random conversations and laughter the girls started to pack up.

"Chlo, I'm gonna go hang out with Jesse." Aubrey states.

"Alright, I'll just be at the apartment. Text me if you need anything." Chloe responds.

As everyone is walking their separate ways, Chloe pulls Beca back, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"What's on your schedule for today?" Chloe asks.

"Umm, I was planning to finish my mash up. But, nothing really. An in like three hours I have my Philosophy I class. Why?"

"I haven't spent alone quality time with my girlfriend for two weeks and it's killing me." Chloe deadpans.

Beca laughs.

"Alright, so what's your plan?"

"Come with me to my place. I really don't care what we're doing, I just want to spend time with you." Chloe states. As they're walking, she intertwines their hands.

"Alright then, lets go."

An hour or two later, Beca is sitting on the couch watching Once Upon A Time. Chloe's head was resting on Beca's lap as she was laying on the couch staring up at Beca.

"I can _feel_ you staring at me." Beca smirks looking down at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

Beca's concentration loses its way from television to Chloe.

"What's on your mind babe?" Beca asks lowering the volume on the TV to listen to Chloe.

"I don't know, it just amazes me. Like, how was I ever lucky- what did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Beca smiles and leans down to give the redhead a long kiss filled with love.

"I ask myself the same question everyday."

Beca looks up at the clock and notices that she has less than fifteen minutes to arrive to her next class.

"Shit, babe I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for class." Beca says, as she stands up, grabbing her bag.

"Alright, be safe. Come by later if you can." "Hey, wait. I think I'm going to that diner thing with the aca-nerds. And I don't want to be alone."

"You'll have Fat Amy." Chloe winks.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Come with me?"

"I will."

Beca gives Chloe one last kiss before leaving for the door. "Oh and Chlo?"

"Yeah, baby."

The brunette takes a minute to look into Chloe's eyes. "I love you."

Chloe smiles. "I love you too."

"I'll pick you up later. Probably around six or seven." And with that Beca was gone.

* * *

About an hour later, Chloe looks over and notices that Beca forgot her sweater.

The ginger stands up and walks over to pick it up, when a small device falls out to the ground.

Chloe kneels to pick up what seems to be Beca's iPod. An 'old-fashioned', non-touchscreen iPod that looks like it will break any second.

Chloe decides to text Beca.

"**Hey DJ.. :) –C"**

Several minutes later, Chloe gets a response.

"**Hey Red.. -B"**

"**You forgot you sweater and your time machine here. ;) –C"**

"**Hey, no jokes! It may be a little rundown and old, but it's really all I got that connects to my mom. Before she died when I was 13, she gave me that iPod for my birthday… -B" **

"**That's really sweet that you've kept it all these years babe. I never knew the badass dj Mitchell had a sentimental layer underneath all that sarcasm. ;) –C"**

"**What? No I don't. I don't know what you're talking about, Beale. Stop putting words in my mouth. –B"**

Before Chloe could reply she got another text.

"**I gotta go, babe. The teacher's on her PMS mode today. –B"**

"**Hahaha. Don't annoy her. Bye babe… xx –C"**

Chloe soon became bored with television and decided that she wanted to listen to mash-ups, particularly Beca's mash-ups. The ginger unlocked her iPod and something quickly caught her eye.

Underneath the playlists' category, one playlist was names 'CHLOE'. Like any normal person, Chloe opened that playlist out of curiosity.

**CHLOE:**

**1. Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran**

**2. Teenage Dream (Cover) – Tyler Ward**

**3. A Thousand Years – Christina Perri**

**4. Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Mary Lambert**

**5. Just The Way You Are/Just A Dream (Mix)**

**6. Fall – Justin Bieber**

**7. Chloe (You're The One I Want) - Emblem3**

**8. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg**

**9. Somewhere Only We Know (Cover) - Elizabeth Gillies/Max Schneider**

**10. Titanium – David Guetta feat. Sia**

**11. Letter…**

The last track questioned Chloe, so she put her headphones on and clicked 'PLAY'. Soon, Beca's voice filled her ears.

_"**Mom,**_

_**I don't know where to begin. A lot has happened. I quit my therapist about a year ago after I came out. She told me that it was just a phase and that I'm influenced to be gay and that it's bad. I don't know. I guess I've known that I was gay since I was little. You told me that as long as I am proud of who I am then you're happy, I hope you're not upset about the whole lesbian thing. Dad didn't take it well. My therapist told him I was gay and well… yea. He forced me to go to Barden University, even though I could be in LA right now, I only went because I promised you I'd get a degree, even if I didn't need one. Anyway I joined this acapella group called the Barden Bellas. For basically ever since the Barden Bellas were 'formed', I don't know why they dressed up like flight attendants. And I watched some of their old performances on YouTube. The performances were pretty boring and lame. But the main captain, Aubrey, last year in my freshman year, took the Bellas to a whole other level. Everything is ALWAYS SO serious with her. But in last year's performance she pukes all over the audience, people in the third aisle were drenched in puke. It was pretty hilarious. But, I don't tease her, at least not all the time. But anyway, before finals last year, I finally came through to her and she let me create a whole new set that was sure to win. And we won the ICCA's, which our performance is now in acapella history. Not that I'm not proud of what we pulled off, but that's not the reason I'm talking about this. The girl who recruited me, Chloe. She's my girlfriend now. She reminds me a lot like you. Mainly her personality. She's uhh….. confident about herself. She has a love for music, and she basically cares about everyone. She's so kind and charismatic. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. Out of the crowd of people I was passing, she stood out. Her eyes are a one of a kind blue. It rings dark navy blue on the outer edges, and as you get closer to her pupil, the shade of blue becomes lighter and lighter. And it's like there are streaks of blue in the shape of lightning bolts that occur in a thunderstorm. Everything about her is beautiful. Not only in appearances, but also in personality. I don't understand how a girl like me is in a relationship with a girl like Chloe. If you were still here right now, I'd introduce you to her. I think you'd really like her. I don't know. She just…. She makes me not feel like a sob story. She manages to make all my problems disappear. I've been thinking about bringing her to your gravestone, but I'm scared that it'll make her feel uncomfortable and she'll run away from me. And that's the last thing I want.**_

_**Mom, I just want to say thank you. You may not be here with me physically, but I know you're watching over me. I want you to know that no matter where I end up, you're the main reason I'm fulfilling my dreams. I know I was a stubborn, sarcastic weirdo that was so hardheaded, but you always pushed me to do my best, and I can't thank you enough. I love you, and just know that no one can replace you. See you soon…"**_

As soon as the track ended, Chloe was in tears. All she wanted to do was run to Beca and engulf her into a bone-crushing hug. Yeah, she has heard and talked to Beca about her parents but they never go into full detail, and Chloe understands now. But after, a wave of guilt overcomes her for looking through Beca's privacy without her permission. So, the redhead decides to keep it a secret.

"Hey Red." Beca says as the apartment door to Chloe/Aubrey's place opens.

"Hey, Becs." Beca immediately noticed Chloe's red nose and tear-stained cheeks.

"Woah, babe. What happened?" Beca says dropping her bag, and her hands shooting straight toward Chloe, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's nothing. Really. I was watching the Notebook, and you already know how that movie toys with my emotions." Beca chuckles, lifting her hand to Chloe's face and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, soon cupping her face and giving the redhead a kiss on her lips. "See? This is why I don't waste my time with movies. C'mon, we're going to be late." Chloe hands Beca her iPod and sweater before leaving the apartment with the brunette with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

An hour after the couple arrived at the diner, everyone's passing around drinks and food.

"Best chicken and waffles I've ever had!" Uni says.

"I know right!" Benji responds.

"We so have to go back here! All of us!" Aubrey says.

"This is our hang out spot now." Fat Amy says.

Even though she looked like she was enjoying everything, Chloe was clueless, in her own world, and Beca was the only one to notice. The brunette places her hand under the table and lightly squeezes Chloe's hand, which causes the ginger to look up at her.

"Babe, are you alright?" Beca asks in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Becs I'm fine." Chloe gives Beca a sincere smile.

"Are you sure?" 'Yes, baby."

Beca knows when Chloe is hiding something and this is one of those moments. The brunette puts her arm around Chloe, kissing her forehead before the redhead rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Becs?" "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Beca sighs, "I love you too."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed their eyes. And everyone awed at the sight of the young couple.

"You two are too adorable!" One treble says.

"That's such a cute picture! I'll send it to you guys." Aubrey states.

"You guys are going to make beautiful babies."

"…"

"Amy!" Beca yells, and everyone laughs.

"I'm being honest. Them children are going to be like gods and goddesses."

"No." Beca states, which causes Chloe and everyone to look straight at her.

"What do you mean 'no', babe?" Chloe was hurt.

"I don't care what our kids will look like. Whether they're beautiful, ugly, short, tall, although with our heights, I doubt they'll be tall." Beca winks and everyone giggles.

"My point is, whatever our kids grow up to be, they'll be amazing and kick ass at whatever they want to be. And I'll love and support them no matter what."

Chloe can't be any happier with what Beca said.

"Damn, did I just witness THE Beca Mitchell, a softie at heart?" Jess jokes.

"Shut up, lesbro!"Beca yells back. And laughter is gained.

"But seriously. I need our kids to be musical prodigies." Beca deadpans.

* * *

Later that night, Beca had one hand on the wheel, the other was getting played with with Chloe.

"You having fun there?" Beca smirks. Chloe giggles.

"Your hand is so entertaining."

"In so many ways." Beca winks, earning a slap from the redhead.

The car stopped in an unfamiliar place for Chloe.

"Where are we?" Beca's eyes are fixated to her lap.

"This isn't the part where you murder me senselessly, is it? I kind of don't want to be in 1000 Ways To Die." Chloe speaks again. Beca chuckled.

"Come with me." They got out of the car and Beca sat indian style in front of a grave.

Chloe understood now.

"I know you went through my iPod, Red." "How'd you find out?"

"You forgot to exit out of the song. Or the letter."

"I'm sorry, babe. It wasn't my business to go thro-" "Babe. Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Beca takes a seat criss-cross-applesause in front of a gravestone.

"You're not?" Chloe sits down next to Beca.

"No." They sat in silence for several minutes, Chloe read over the gravestone.

**Jessica Day Mitchell**

**1971 – 2000**

_**If a man does not keep pace with his companions**_

_**, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. **_

_**Let him step to the music which he hears.**_

"Mom, this is Chloe. My girlfriend. I thought it was time you'd meet her."

Beca smiles sadly. Chloe looks at Beca whose eyes have filled with unwanted tears. Chloe closes the space between them from sitting closer to each other. She puts her hand on Beca's thigh, which startles Beca causing the brunette to look at her with concern. Chloe chuckles and kisses Beca's nose. Chloe looks at the grave and leans her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Hi, Ms. Mitchell. I've heard a lot about you, and honestly. All I can say is thank you. You've created and taught Beca to be such a wonderful, talented, and beautiful girl. And I'm lucky enough to call her mine. I can never be more thankful. I love your daughter truthfully very much, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe's forehead. "I love you.," Beca pauses. "It's getting late, I think we should get going." "Okay, baby." The two stand hand in hand. "Bye Ms. Mitchell. It was nice to meet you." "Bye mom. Love you."

* * *

An hour later, Beca and Chloe go to the apartment that Aubrey and Chloe share..

The girls are laying in Chloe's bed, with their legs tangled together, Chloe's arm spread across Beca's waist, and Beca's arm wrapped around Chloe. The room is silent, other than Until We Get There by Lucius playing in the background.

"Thank you." Chloe finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"Everything." Beca chuckles lightly. "A lot of what I do if for you."

Chloe smiles and looks up at Beca. "Can you send the night?"

"Yeah, my only class tomorrow is at 8 pm." "Good, cause I'm tired and too comfortable to get out of this position. " Beca chuckles.

Chloe cuddles her head into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Night, babe." Beca kisses Chloe's head.

"Night, Becs."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two girls spent the rest of their night in each other''s arms.


End file.
